Big and Creamy
by ApplemonPie
Summary: Warning;Some viewers may find this disturbing. This contains mature content. If you don't like then please LEAVE NOW. Cream stumbles upon Sonic's porn magazines, and now she's having wild thoughts over Big! Not only that but beings from the Anti Mobius zone are also after her and her pals. What more can a poor rabbit go through!
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden Love

Cream the Rabbit happily skipped with Cheese, and Big the cat. She held an ice cream cone in her left hand, and held Big's hand with her right.

"Isn't it a wonderful day, Mister Big?" Cream said in her usual, high-pitched voice. Big looked down at Cream, smiling dopily at her "It sure is! But where's Froggy and Chocola Chao?" Big said in that deep (but somewhat annoying) voice of his. "Don't worry Mister Big! We'll find them soon!"

Cream then thought of an idea. "Maybe if we make a wish at the Lake of Rings, it'll tell us where they are!" Cream explained. She licked her chocolate scoop of ice cream and ran across the dirt path. "Follow me!" She called out to Big. The cat was slowly walking far behind.  
"Coming, whittle wabbit!" Big called out to her, running as fast as he could. Even his running was slow-paced.

Once Cream finished her ice cream, the trio sat at a bench near the lake of rings.  
Big got out his fishing rod and threw his hook into the water. Cream laid on his soft, big white belly. She began to enjoy the feeling of it, as she started to snuggle it, and rub its' fat. Big ignored her and kept his eyes on the lake waiting to catch the ring. Cream closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Big shouted out: "I caught somethin'!" Creams eyes sprang open!  
"DAAAH! It's really hard to reel in! HEEEELP!" Big wailed. "OK, Mister Big!" Cream got up and reeled the fishing rod with the fat, blue-violet cat. Cheese joined in. They hauled the thing with all their might.

Finally, some kind of giant ring began to rise out of the water. "Oh my!" Cream gasped.  
"Woah!" Big shouted as he fell over and the giant ring landed next to him. "Chao! Chao!" Cheese said. The blue chao flew near the giant ring and found Froggy. "Froggy!" Big cheered as he ran over to the ring. He picked up his frog.  
Cream walked over to the golden ring and glanced at it. "What do you think this kind of ring is, Big?" She asked him, poking at it. The striped, purple cat picked up the shiny, large ring. "Duuuuh... I dunno." He then playfully tossed it into the air. It turned into a golden portal!

Big, Cream, Froggy, and Cheese all gave each other looks that said "WTF?!"

The four walked into the portal, only to ominously appear in Sonic's house, on the other side. 'Odd...' Cream mulled.

 _"I don't feel very polite walking around mister Sonic's room without his permission. Maybe we should go back..."_ Cream whispered to Big. _"Maybe Chocola Chao is here!"_ Big whispered back. _"What if the strange ring is wrong?"_ The orange rabbit asked him. _"Chao! Chao!"_ Cheese agreed. _"Maybe just a quick look. I hear another chao! Listen,"_

There is no mistaking that Big has really keen ears, so Cream listened carefully. She heard faint "Chao" muffles, so they both agreed to look for the brown chao.

Big looked under Sonic's bed. Cheese searched through Sonic's sock drawer, and Cream looked through Sonic's desk.

Big found nothing but sneakers and sportswear. Cheese found nothing but socks. And Cream found old porn magazines called "DAZZLE ME!"  
 _'Oh my! What's porn?...N-no! M-must focus on finding... Chao!'_ Cream's concents fought in her head.  
 _'...Maybe a little peep won't hurt.'_ She flipped through the pages of the magazines. Inside them, there were pictures of nude Mobians. She wanted to stop, but the pages taunted her little brown eyes. _'I wonder how it feels to have Big...Oh! No! Naughty me! I have to stop!'_ Cream quickly closed the magazine.  
She glanced at Big, who had Choacola and Cheese on his shoulders. "Whatcha readin'?" The chubby purple cat asked her. "Nothing!YouhaveChoacola!Great! Let'sgo!" Cream said extremely fast, before jumping into the portal. The pets and Big followed her.

That night... The awkward thought of foreplaying with Big was stuck in Cream's head. She ate cooked cabbage for dinner, but she felt rather awkward.  
"How was your day, dear? What did you do?" Vanilla asked her daughter the two worst questions a child always hears.  
"It was _p-pleasant_ , m-mommy!" Cream's cheeks turned a rosy pink. "Are you sure? You seem rather embarrassed." Vanilla asked her. "I-I'm sure, mother! I w-went fishing w-with B-Big! We found Chocola ch-chao!" Cream flushed and forced a smile. She shoved a piece of lettuce into her mouth to keep herself from talking. "That's wonderful, dear!" Vanilla said. "Chaooo!" Choacola cheered.  
As Cream swallowed a bit of her cabbage, she had the most unusual thought of Big's cum sliding down her throat. Cream's face turned a deep shade of red as she began to sweat. "Uh... M-mom... I d-don't feel so well…. c-can I p-please g-go to b-bed?" The peach rabbit stuttered nervously. Vanilla put a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up! Of course you can, dear!"  
"Th- thanks mom..." After Cream brushed her teeth, Vanilla walked upstairs, tucked Cream into bed, kissed her goodnight, turned off the lights and closed the door.

Cream tossed and turned. She couldn't stop thinking about the unusual things she witnessed that day. Big the cat and the images in the porn magazines made her feel so bizzare, as if she was horny for Big! "Wh-why would I l-love mister Big? I've known him all m-my l-life as a big b-brother. He's just kind, and generous... And handsome... And fluffy..." Cream drifted off from her words. She then had a dream.

Cream woke up only to find herself naked on the floor. Big was sitting on her bed with his penis erected. "I've been waiting patiently for you, Creamy~" Big said in an (unusually) sexy deep voice. Cream blushed covering her body. "Don't be shy, Creamy~Come here baby!" Big winked at her, gesturing her to come towards him. "Y-yes mister Big~" Cream's heart beat uncontrollably. Big sat on the edge of the bed, as Cream crawled towards him. Feeling rather dirty, Cream rubbed Big's belly and kissed it lovingly. Big groaned in pleasure as she did this. She then licked his penis and kissed it-causing Big to cum into her mouth. Cream loved the taste of his creamy, white, cum. She sucked his penis-desperate for more. Big rubbed her head and said "Good girl~" as she sucked it more and more. She closed her eyes and savored the flavor. She kissed Big from his crouch to his lips and rubbed on his soft fur. "Oh mister Big! Oh~~" Cream moaned as he licked her vagina. Big kissed it and licked inside it. He rubbed the rabbit's tail, as he sucked her vagina. Cream cummed in his mouth and enjoyed the feeling of his tongue swirling in and out of her vagina. Cream lastly got on top of Big, and made out with him, until Cheese woke her up.

"Huh?!"  
"Chao! Chao chao chao!"  
"I-I was sucking on my _**pillow?!**_ "  
"Chao! Chao!"

Cream blushed as she looked at a wet mark on her pillow. Her face turned even **redder** once she saw that her panties were wet. "I-I h-have a crush on Big... N-nothing special..."

The next day... Cream quickly packed her stuff. She said "Good bye!" To her mother as she skipped to the bus stop with Cheese in her backpack. _"I'm so nervous Cheese! How would I tell Big?!_ _ **How?"**_ Cream whispered to her chao. "Chao Chao chao..." Cheese shrugged.  
"You don't know?!" Cream said a bit TOO loud.  
"Hi Cream! Talking to your Chao as usual, I see.." A brown porcupine girl giggled. Cream flinched. "O-oh my! Ana-Marie! What a pleasant surprise!"

Ana-Marie is one of Cream's classmates. She is also from Blaze the Cat's dimension and is very short tempered. Like Marine she has a secret

power that the two only discuss. Like many annoying little girls, she wants to know EVERYTHING.

"What you two talkin' about?" Ana-Marie asked Cream. "Trying to f-find out where I put my sandals... Yeah! We're going to the beach tomorrow!" Cream lied. "That sounds like fun! Whatcha gonna do there?!" Ana-Marie asked. The bus finally came. "Have a picnic, of course!" Cream said as they got on the yellow bus. "With who?" Ana-Marie questioned. "Uhhh... Big... And Amy Rose." Cream sat as far away from Ana-Marie as possible.  
The porcupine sat right next to Cream – causing the rabbit to feel rather uncomfortable.  
"What will you guys do?"  
"Eat sandwiches of course."  
"What kind?"  
"Turkey..."  
"What other foods will you eat?"  
"Uhh... Chicken, burgers, french fries, cake...uh...cookies, pie and doughnuts..."  
"What will you drink?"  
"Fruit punch."

"Can I come?"

Cream stayed silent once she heard Ana-Marie's final question. Once the ride was over, she flew right to her class away from the annoying porcupine.

She settled down at her desk and waited politely for the teacher to walk in. A green canary who wore a black and red striped shirt walked into the room. "Hello Mrs. Techno!" The class greeted her blandly except Cream. "Hello, little munchkins! Now who's ready for science?" Techno said. Cream was awkwardly the only one who cheered. "Good! Now let us begin to talk about simple machines! Now, you ask yourself: "What is a simple machine? You see them everywhere in everyday life. Be sure to take some notes! Simple machines are devices that can make a tough job easier by enabling a person to apply less force or to apply force in a direction that is easier to manipulate. There are six types of simple machines:a lever, pulley, inclined plane, wedge, screw..." As Techno babbled on and on about simple machines, Cream day dreamed about her and Amy having a picnic with Big.

The pink hedgehog and the peach/orange rabbit literally fed Big to the point when they actually could sit on his body and put food on it! "Oh, Mister Big... You're so fluffy and chubby! I love it so much!" Cream smiled as she rubbed his right breast. "Mmmm mmm!" Big said- his mouth stuffed with cookies. Amy rubbed his left breast and ate a strawberry doughnut. "It's so delightful to be here with you two!" She said.

"You're also wonderful to have around, Amy! But you know what I miss?" Cream began. "What's that?" Asked Amy. "I miss the original Team Rose... It was fun working together to solve our problems... Without my lovely Big, it just seems broken..." Cream explained. Amy thought for a few minutes. Big swallowed his cookies and kissed Cream's lips, causing her to jump. She licked the cookie crumbs off his lips and kissed him sexually. "I've got it-" before Amy could say her idea, she watched the two make out in awe. She then screamed Cream's name in Tekno's voice.

Cream woke up, only to find herself making out with her desk! Everyone laughed, and turns out Tekno woke her up. "Cream, what are you doing? Did you just daydream about a special someone?" Tekno asked her. "Uhh... Yeah." Cream blushes cutely. "Please focus on your work, sweetie. Talk to me at lunch about this."

The rest of the class snickered. "Y-yes miss T-Tekno..."


	2. Chapter 2: Let's keep a secret

At lunch, Cream ate her veggie burger in Tekno's classroom, while talking to her about the daydream. "So who was the boy you were dreaming about? Is he from this school?" The canary asked her pupil. Cream gulped and her cheeks became rosy. "N-not that I kn-kn-know of, no... His name is Big. He's a-about m-my s-size." The small rabbit sputtered. "What school is he from?" The green canary asked her. "... I-I lied! H-he's not m-my height! He's taller! He's in Chaos High School please don't hurt me!" Cream panicked.

Cream sweat up a storm as Tekno the canary got up from her desk in shock. She crossed her arms and looked at Cream with a surprised look on her face. "I... I'm sorry sugah, but... You can't love him. It's too odd... Too... Bizarre!" Tekno explained to Cream while walking around her desk. Cream sighed a bit. "I kn-know..." Cream flushed. "But he's just so kind and strong... I've known him all my life. I-It j-just got to the point when I actually love him. Please don't tell anyone!"

Tekno face-palmed for a moment. "Fine... But if you do anything inappropriate to him... Or he rapes you, if you even tell him... There will be consequences with your mother and I. Ya got that?!"

She explained. "Y-yes Miss Tekno..." Cream shivered.

Later that day... Cream and Cheese met up with Big and Amy at the park.

"Hey, Cream! Wanna join our picnic? You look like you could use some cheering up!" Amy greeted Cream.

"S-Sure... I guess..." Cream blushed, watching Big eating carrots and licking his lips.

"So...How's cu-cousin R-Rob and S-Sonic?" Cream asked timidly. Amy took a sip of tea and then answered: "Rob is doing great! His kids had their first day of school not too long ago! As for Sonic... He's acting weird around me. Kind of like how you're acting right now!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese said happily. Cream tried not to act so coy, but she couldn't take her eyes off Big. She just wanted to confess to him without Amy Rose interrupting her.

"W-what do you mean I'm acting like Sonic?" She blushed a deeper red, grabbing a strawberry.

"You're staring at Big, blushing and sweating... Sonic does the same thing around me!" Amy explained.

"Do you like me, Cream? I dunno how I would duhhh... React if ya said "Yes"..." Big asked. Cream's heart felt like it sank into her stomach. She thought hard about confessing.

"Umm... P-pardon me muh-miss Rose...But could we talk in private? Just Big and I." Cream said between bites of her strawberry. "Umm... Sure." Amy raised an eyebrow. Cream gave a puzzled-looking Cheese to Amy. "OK. Where are we going, Cream?" Big asked her. "Behind that tree. Follow me!" Cream skipped toward an oak tree. Amy wondered what was so secret between the two...

One they were both behind the tree, Cream tried her best to quietly confess to Big.

 _"Buh-buh-big... I always wanted to t-tell you something..."_ Cream began in a whisper. Big sat down on the green grass, and so did Cream. _"What is it?"_ Big asked softly. _"I..."_ Cream gulped hard.  
Big scooted close to her. _"Please tell me... I'm good at keeping secrets!"_ Big whispered. Cream hesitated as much as possible, while Big just sat there, remaining calm. _"I luh-love... You!"_ Cream covered her mouth and blushed after she said that.

Big tilted his head. _"In what way?"_ His eyes always remained wide and lemon yellow. _"Uh... Th-this w-way..."_  
Cream kissed his belly and snuggled it hesitantly. Big moaned a bit, then stopped her. Next, he hugged her tight. She caressed his soft, furry, belly loving it dearly. Big kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear: _"I promise I won't tell anyone..."_ He began to blush as well. Cream lastly thanked him, and kissed his mushy lips. Big purred a bit and tasted her lips.

Big carried Cream back to the picnic. Cream's heart beat super fast, but at the same time her stomach felt light. She never felt so good before... Not like this.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Amy asked them. "Sonic heroes 2." Big simply lied. Cream smiled and said "Yeah!"

That afternoon... Big hung out with Cream in her backyard.

"So... What do ya wanna do?" Big politely asked Cream, who was laying on his belly. "I dunno..." Cream flushed shyly. She rubbed Big's belly a bit.

Big blushed and begged her to rub it faster. Cream rubbed it faster and massaged it. Big kissed her forehead, causing her to squee with joy.

Cream took off her panties and snuggled the purple cat's belly.  
Big chuckled and cuddled Cream. He wrapped his tail around her, as she embraced the warmth of his thick fur. She licked the cat's belly, causing him to purr and blush.

Cream got turned on by this, so she licked Big's belly button. Big rubbed her head and enjoyed the feeling.

Getting hornier by the minute, Cream got off of Big. "Ummm... Cr-Cream? What are you doing..?" Big asked her. Cream slowly opened her legs, revealing her vagina.  
"P-please... C-could you..." Cream then pointed at her tongue and her cheeks turned a rosy pink.  
"Can I what?" Big was puzzled. "...c-could you... L-lick m-my ... Cliterous?" She then poked at her vagina. "Uhhhh..." Big's face glowed completely red. He still proceeded to suck Cream's clit. Cream moaned in pleasure as she felt the cat's rough tongue tickle her insides. He picked her up and slurped her premature cum. The orange rabbit held him tight as he licked faster and faster- causing her to orgasm. Cream wrapped her legs around him and pulled his ears-eyes shut tight- enjoying the warm sensation in her crouch.

Big stopped and put Cream down. Cum dripped out of his mouth. Cream breathed heavily and smiled. She lastly kissed Big and put on her panties. "You're really good at this~" Cream whispered. Big nodded and kissed her back.

 _"You w-want a-anything else?"_ Big asked Cream rather politely.

 _"Yeah... C-could you lick my n-nipples? I love your tongue~"_ Cream lifted up her dress, revealing her undeveloped breasts. _"Are you s-sure…? You're pretty young for this..."_ Big backed away a bit. Cream thought about the consequences for a moment. Then she decided to keep this secret as much as possible.

 _"Why yes, I am positive."_ She finally replied. Big slowly licked each nipple. Cream moaned and held him tight. She closed her eyes in pleasure as Big began to kiss and suck at her small nipples- making a slurping sound.

They then stopped and hid behind a tree once Vanilla came. Big dressed Cream quietly as her mother shouted: "Cream? Biiiig?! Where are those two?! It's time for dinner!" She looked around except behind the tree. She then went back into the house. _"Let's eat..."_ Big whispered _. "Yeah..."_ Cream agreed.

And so, Cream and Big ate caesar salad with Vanilla and had a rather pleasant but deceiving conversation. "So what did Cream and you do in the backyard?" Vanilla asked Big.

"We played hide-and-seek! It was fun!" Big lied. "Yeah! Lots of fun!" Cream agreed.

"Well, that's great!" Vanilla smiled cheerfully, causing Cream to really regret lying to her mother.

That night Cream couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned thinking all about Big. 'Ohh... Just one thought without Big would be nice... but then again, it would feel rather pleasant sleeping in his arms..." Cream thought. She snuggled her pillow and looked outside. She saw two, fearsome, yellow eyes peer back at her from a bush. Feeling frightened, Cream went under her covers and tried to ignore them.


	3. Chapter 3: New enemies

The next day... Cream took a walk with Cheese until she encountered a strange man. "Oh hello, Big! You look awfully different today!" Cream greeted him. "The name's Smalls! I'm not that good for nothin' lazy $$ bum!" The man said impolitely.

"Hey! Don't talk about my friend Big like that!" Cream scowled Smalls. "Oh really? ...Who says?" The black and purple cat got close to her and towered above her like a bear.

Cream gulped. Cheese tried to fight Smalls, but Smalls ended up punching him to the ground. "Cheeeese!" Cream cried. Before she could go after the Chao, Smalls grabbed Cream by the ears and punched her like a punching bag! Cream tried to escape, but Smalls' grip was too strong!

"Hey you!" A familiar voice bellowed. Smalls turned around only to see it was Big the cat. "Get your filthy paws off of my friend!" Big said bravely. Smalls chuckled at Big, put Cream down, and turned around to face Big. "Oh yeah... Well what you gonna do about it, chubby?" Smalls teased Big.  
Big punched his anti-self right in the face!

Smalls fell over nearly smashing Cream! Cream ran in time and stopped near a tree. "Mess with Cream or Cheese, you mess with me!" Big cracked his knuckles.

"I was just getting warmed up!"  
Smalls lied. He then got up, and before he could ram his fist into Big's belly, Big grabbed his evil twin's fist and rammed it right into his eye! Cream gasped as she saw that Big gave Smalls a black eye.

Smalls hissed as he prepared to throw one more punch, until Big dodged him and body slammed him. Smalls got knocked out, and Big got out his cell phone to call the police. "Hello? Yes… I'd like to report an escaped criminal..." Big began. Cream's eyes sparkled. She's never seen Big act so tough. She daydreamed about him being superman.

"You OK, Creamy?" Big asked her, causing her to snap out of it. "Yeah... I-I'm f-fine." Big then picked up Cheese. "You OK, Cheese?" He asked the neutral Chao.

"Ch-chao ..." Cheese said rather dizzily. And without anyone noticing, a little naughty rabbit girl was spying on them from a building. "Smalls..." She muttered.

•••••••••

Later on... Big treated Cream and Cheese's wounds.

"Hey Big... Where do you think that scary version of you came from?" Cream asked Big as he wrapped her forehead in bandages. "I dunno... Maybe it has to do with that warp ring that we found at the...Uhh... Lake of Rings." Big stuttered. "Maybe it does... Wait, wh-what if more anti people came out of there?!" Cream panicked. "Calm down, Cream. I'm sure no one else came out of the ring." Big said.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Vanilla answered it, and it was the same bunny girl from earlier who was at the door. "Are you here to sell Thin Mints?" Vanilla asked the girl. "No. I am not an ignorant girl-scout. My name is Butter. I am here to have a talk with your daughter, Cream." The girl cleverly explained. "Oh my! Well you must be one of her friends! It's no wonder you look similar to her! Come right in!" Vanilla greeted her. Butter walked right in, with her Dark Chao by her side. He hissed at Vanilla- causing her to jump back.

"Where is Cream?" Butter asked Vanilla, seriously. "In the backyard..." Vanilla replied. "Show me! Or else Milk will show you the strength of his teeth!" Butter pointed at her Chao. The Chao growled fiercely. "U-uhhh... OK... F-follow me..." Vanilla shivered as she walked towards the back yard.

"Th-this is th-the back yard... I hope you won't harm my daughter with Milk in any way..." Cream's mom said. "Don't worry...We'll have a talk." Butter said. "OK..." Vanilla closed the back door.

Big and Cream stared at Butter as if she was the daughter of the Devil. "...Allow me to introduce myself, I am Butter the rabbit, and this is my pet, Milk." Butter explained politely. Milk growled at Cheese, causing the blue chao to hide behind his owner. "H-hello... Anti me..." Cream trembled.

"...How did you know?!" Butter asked, baffled.

"We figured that you would be here…"

"...Since the anti version of me showed up here." Big finished Cream's sentence. Butter rubbed her head, just remembering Big's violent act.

"...The reason I came here is to tell you that you shouldn't beat up Smalls!" Butter's calm voice suddenly rose. Big held Cream protectively.

"B-but he beat up Cream! He had a jail uniform on and everything!" Big shuddered. "Just... Don't beat him again, OK?! Or else my Milky here will show you the strength of his teeth!" Butter used the same threat as before. "Y-yes Butter..." Big whispered fearfully.

That night... Cream snuck Big into her bedroom.

She then went on top of his belly and snuggled it for a bit. "What do you suggest we'd do about Butter and Smalls, Mister Big?" Cream asked him softly. "I dunno, Cream... I have a bad feeling Smalls might break out of jail. But then again that seems very unlikely..." Big replied.

Cream then kissed Big's lips, and it caused him to flinch a bit. Big kissed her back passionately. He licked her ears and rubbed her body. Cream giggled and smooched his bellybutton. She then licked it, causing him to cum. The orange rabbit licked the cum and squeezed his penis. She then rubbed his belly and took off her nightgown and panties. She rubbed her vagina on his stomach, causing the cat to purr with delight.

Big kissed her softly and rubbed her body. Cream moaned, cumming on his stomach.

 _"Big..."_ Cream began. _"Yeah, Cream?"_ Big replied. _"Could you spank me? I've been a naughty girl~"_ She turned around and showed him her butt. Big blushed, sat up, and put her on his lap. _"I don't wanna spank too hard..."_ Big said timidly. Cream giggled and said to him: "My mommy did worse, but just start off gentle then go hard, Ok Mister Big?"

Big gulped, then said: "Ok..." He lightly smacked the rabbit's butt. Cream yelped in excitement as he kept spanking it harder and harder. It jiggled a lot, causing Big to actually get turned on. He kissed it and smacked it even rougher than before. "Oh Biggy~ Yes yes YES!" Cream hollered. Her butt turned a tomato red. Big then turned her around- looking deep into her brown eyes. Cream gazed back, memorized.

 _"Oh Big~ you are so handsome!"_ Cream whispered into one of Big's long ears. "I think you're...Wait, I hear something..." Big turned away. Cream looked the same direction, only to see Cheese with a shocked expression on his face.

The couple paused making the same face as Cheese. They didn't know what to say or do at the moment until Chocola Chao said "Chao!" as if he admired that they were together.

"Ummm... Chocola seems to like it!" Cream flushed. Big chuckled in agreement. "Could we do this tomorrow night...?" Cream whispered to Big. "As long as your mother doesn't catch us...And more belly rubs, please!" Big answered. Cream rubbed the purple cat's belly-giggling cutely. She kissed him goodnight, then he snuck outside the window with his fishing rod.

Cheese's jaw was still dropped, Cream then pushed it up and told him not to tell Tikal or her mother (the only other people who could speak Chao) about their relationship. She lastly put on her clothes, and went to bed.

The next day... Cream walked to the school bus stop with a rather traumatized Cheese in her backpack. All of a sudden, she saw Anna-Marie talking to Butter. Cream hid behind a bush, hoping Butter wouldn't spot her. "So you're the anti-Cream huh?" Ana asked her. "You darn right, I am!" Butter growled. "And you want time to spy on Cream because she hurt Smalls?" Ana said dimply. "NO! You smiling idiot! Don't say it out loud!" Butter yelled at Ana, while pulling her by the jacket. Milk chuckled at the sight. Cream gasped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Now listen to me carefully, and don't tell anyone about this..." Butter said before whispering something inaudible into Ana's ear. She then let go of the porcupine's jacket and yelled "Understand?!". The porcupine's smile turned into a frown.

"Yes Butter..." Ana answered, feeling rather scared. "Good." Butter put Anna down. The bus roared and Butter ran off, dragging her Chao along with her. Cream tip-toed away from the bush, hoping that Anna wouldn't spot her.

Ana walked onto the school bus and Cream tip-toed behind her. She then sat in a seat far away from Ana and whispered to Cheese: "We need to stay away from Ana-Marie... She's a spy..." Cheese covered her mouth as if he knew what she was about to say.

Cream and Cheese stayed quiet for the whole bus ride while Anna and Butter spied on them. "Ok, Class... Today we are going to make our own simple machines!" Techno began. Cream raised her hand. "Yes, Cream?" Techno asked her. "Could I go with Anna to the principle's office? She's... Looking at me funny." Cream said in a soft voice— afraid to say that Anna is stalking her. The class laughed up a storm. Even Techno chuckled a little. Cream blushes and covered her face with her ears. "You could just ignore her, Cream!" Techno laughed.

Anna then quietly mouthed the words: "I don't want to do this... But I have to."

Cream nodded and sat back at her desk.

At lunch... Cream stayed silent the whole time. She felt so insecure that she ate lunch at the emptiest lunch table. Anna was still watching her, and so was Butter. Anna wrote down some notes about Cream. "Hey mate, what's wrong?" Marine asked her, causing Cream to jump. "Marine! Oh my! I-I didn't expect you to come here!" Cream shivered. "Sorry, mate! Just ate a good tuker of peanut butta and jelly!" Marine said in her usual Australian accent. "Well...Anti-Cream told Anna Marie to stalk me because of something Big d-did to Anti-Big..." Cream whispered into Marine's ear. "...I don't get it! Who the doogly is Anti Cream 'n' Big? And why did she force my gal pal to spy on you?! I oughta kick her-"

Before Marrine could whisper anything else, Cream covered her mouth once Anna came. "Hey girls! How are you two? Whatcha doooooooo-in'?" She asked them. "Eating lunch, mate! W-wanna join?" Marine tried not to sound nervous. "Sure!" Anna said happily as she sat down. Cream ate the rest of her veggie burger, Marine pretended to eat out of a bag, and Ana ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

That night... Cream laid on Big's belly and talked to him about Butter's plan. "I have no idea what to do about it, Big... I feel completely afraid of Butter now that she's threatened to watch my every move..." She whispered. Big gently rubbed her back. "Maybe we should tell Sonic, Amy, and our other buddies 'bout this..." Big suggested. "Yeah! That's a great idea!" Cream kissed his cheek, causing his face to turn red. He then kissed her cheek back and thanked her.

Cream licked Big's bellybutton. Big purred as he gently pushed the orange rabbit into his soft, warm, fluffy belly. Cream embraced it and rolled around on it.

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream! The light orange rabbit hugged the cat tightly.

"What was that?!" Big said.

They looked out the window and saw what appeared to be three hedgehogs mugging Amy Rose. One was green, another was orange, and the last one whose hands were on fire was yellow. Cream put on her clothes and Big slipped on his sandals and belt. They ran outside Cream's house towards the building Amy and the gang was near. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Big shouted at them.

"Oh yeah... What's the fat cat and rabbit gonna do about it?" The green hedgehog teased.

"Yeah, you tell 'em Scourge!" The orange one smirked. The three teamed up, shouted "TEAM REBELS!", and punched Big all at the same time. Amy gasped as she watched Cream try to fight them and protect Big. "I thought she always made Cheese fight for her!" Amy said as she picked up her wallet.

"Well sometimes, I can defend others, Amy!" Cream said as she kicked Scourge in mid-air, flying with her ears.

The orange, muscular, hedgehog punched her in the face, sending two small teeth flying across the pavement. Cream coughed up blood in pain. Before she could say ow, he kicked her down. But before he could stomp on her, Big used his fishing pole and reeled him out of the way.  
The yellow hedgehog breathed fire at the wooden pole, causing Big to immediately drop it on the ground. He laughed maniacally and his red swirly eyes glowed in the darkness as bright as his fire. "YOU HURT CREAM! YOU RUINED MY FISHING POLE!" Big screamed as he punched the demonic hedgehog in the gut, sending him flying.  
"Oooo!" Cream covered her eyes.  
"That's gotta hurt!" Amy cringed.

"Nobody messes with our boy! Demon, would you do the honors?" Scourge asked the orange hedgehog.

"With pleasure..." Demon grinned.

Amy tried to look for her hammer, but it was too late, Demon beat up Big so badly that he fell through 3 buildings. "BIIIG!" She shouted.

"I'm... OK..." Big said timidly before fainting.

"OK, that's it... Time to use my fists instead of a hammer!" Amy went up to Demon and socked him in the face.

Demon fell back in shock. Once she tried punching him a second time, he held her fist and said in a deep Southern voice: "Cute."

He threw her into a dumpster and slammed the lid shut. He walked off chuckling evilly, when all of a sudden, Cream kicked him in the balls. Demon screamed and teared up holding his ballsack. Cream tried to open the dumpster, but it was too heavy for her. Amy tried her hardest to summon her hammer, but it just wouldn't materialize!

"Come on, Piko! Come on! I need you right now! Nrgh!"

"Amy! Don't worry! I'll go get help!" Cream shouted.  
"Help my $$. You kicked my boyfriend in the balls...You're gonna pay." Scourge cracked his knuckles, towering over the little rabbit.

Cream shivered, sucked up her fear, and balled up her fists. "Bring it on!" She shouted.

Scourge laughed and tried to kick her to the side. Cream dodged him by flying over him. Scourge gasped and grunted in pain as she kicked him in the back of the head. He fell over, and before he could rise up, Cream stepped on the back of his head. His blue eyes looked up in shock as the little girl glared down at him. "HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD?!" He yelled.

"Cheese taught me." Cream said that one-liner before knocking him out.

Amy finally summoned her Piko-Piko hammer, and hammered open the roof of the dumpster. She jumped out and her eyes widened once she saw Cream knocked out Scourge.

"Um... Sorry to scare you, Miss Rose. Tee hee~" Cream giggled.

Demon still laid on the concrete, still holding his crotch in pain as Scourge laid unconscious. It was a strange sight to see.

"Well... At least we now know Team Rose could beat the new Team Rebels in a fight." Amy smiled slightly, wiping the sweat off her brow. Cream smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4: Make a Wish!

The next day, Cream's mom saw that some of her teeth were missing and set up a dentist appointment. "What happened last night that made you loose two teeth?! And you look **_so_** bruised with bandages!" She frowned.

"I um... well... me and Team Rose got into a fight with these impolite men called Team Rebels... and they uh... hurt me really bad. B-but good news, mommy! I managed to defend myself!" Cream smiled nervously and comedically. Sweat dripped down her long ears. "Cream! Don't go out late at night beating up criminals! You'll end up getting hurt worse than you did in Sonic Advance and Sonic Heroes!" Vanilla said before wiping her daughter's cheeks.  
"Y-yes... mommy..." Cream sighed.  
"Can I at least go outside right now, please?" Cream asked.

"Yes, but first, change your clothes and I'll give you something to protect you."

A few minutes later, Cream grumpily walked outside in a football helmet with her body covered in foam and bubble wrap. She waddled around and people glanced at her, raising eyebrows. Cream's face turned red noticing them and she hid in an alleyway.

She then saw an add for lake Metropolis, which reminded her of the Lake of Rings. _"...I'm just remembering... Amy once made a wish there to turn 17 like Sonic... And it **actually** worked! I wonder..."_ Cream thought as she took off the gear and put it in her backpack.

Cream snuck out of the alleyway to the Lake of Rings. She carefully tossed a ring in, closed her eyes, and made a wish. "I wish... I was as old as Big the cat..." She whispered.

Cream started to glow a golden yellow, only to attract Espio and Knuckles' attention. "Cream, what are you doing here? Did you just make a wish?" Espio asked her. Cream flushed and replied: "Yes, Mr. Chameleon. But I won't tell you the wish." Cream replied. She stopped glowing. "Well um... Thing is we kinda heard the wish already." Knuckles scratched the back of his head with a gloved hand.  
"WHAT?! OH DEAR OH DEAR OH DEAR OH DEAR!" Cream panicked running around in circles. She then ran away from the two without saying another word, leaving her backpack behind.

"Hey! Wait up! You left your backpack and you didn't tell us why you made the wish!" Knuckles called out as Espio picked up the bag.

"It must be something strange if she's _that_ urgent about it... You don't _think_..." Espio began.

The two paused and looked at each other. They seemed baffled by her and almost thought she had a thing for Big.

"NAH!" The two simultaneously said.

Cream stopped running and hid behind a tree. She glanced at her own hands to see if she was older. Her hands didn't resemble an adult's. Not yet, at least. She then walked off, thinking desperately about getting married to Big. But it wasn't a good time. Not yet, with everyone else to deal with, especially villians from another dimension on her tail.

 _"I need to slow down. This relationship started not too long ago and it's already strange enough I want to be older. Half of the Chaotix knows and those two members would probably tell Mister Vector, Charmy, Mister Mighty and Mister Ray... Oh good golly I'm so nervous! My paws are shaking!"_ She shivered as her hands grew bigger. She gasped and put them in her pockets. She then noticed that her backpack was gone.

"OH DEAR OH DEAR OH DEAR OH DEAR!" She yelled once more. She ran back into Knuckles and Espio.  
"You left this behind, Cream." Espio said, showing her the pack.  
"Iknowdon' !" Cream said extremely fast as she snatched the orange and yellow backpack out of his hand.

"Wow... her hands were like... your size, Espio!" Knux laughed.  
"Yes... But let's not tell anyone about the wish. It might not come true." Espio whispered.

"Oh please, we don't even know **WHY** she's wishing it!" Knuckles chuckled even more.  
Espio sighed and facepalmed.

"Maybe we should talk to Big about this." Knuckles said.

"I'd rather not. For all I know, she might be planning something disturbing."  
"Like what, purple punk?"  
"...I... Um... Cat sex."  
"Oh god. **_OH GOD!"_**

Knuckles covered his eyes. "OK OK I'm telling no one about this!" Knuckles cried.  
"Surely they'll see the results anyway." Espio rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah... Let's... Let's just go."

The two walked away from the magical lake.

Cream went to her mother's Chao Garden. She ran into Cheese and Chocoachao, who both had shocked looks on their faces. "What is it?" She asked them. Cheese, without a word, pulled up a glass shard. Cream gasped and saw that she had a tuft of hair on her head, similar to Vanilla's. She also looked a bit taller. "I um... I...uh... made a wish at the...The L-lake of Rings... it's really hard to explain!" Cream's face turned bright red as she matured a bit more. "Ugh... my chest feels weird... Cheese... Choachoachao... I need to go to the bathroom..." She said as she held her chest. The two chao nodded and hid in the bushes.  
Cream looked in the mirror and was terrified to see she grew two lumps on her chest and her clothes were way too small. "M-mommy called these b-breasts... right? She told me I'd get these when I grow o-older..." Cream said as she grasped them. "I saw them in Sonic's magazines... It... it feels so weird to have these...wh-what's even inside them?" Cream whispered as she watched them jiggle. "Probably white jelly. Heh heh!"  
She had no clue how wrong she was...

"Oh my... What will mom think of this?! Wait... Did I just say " _Mom_ "?! Oh man the age is affecting my wording!" Cream ran out the door as fast as she could. She went in her room and unpacked her bag. She felt her face and teeth. She had her two front teeth again and her wounds we're healed. She screamed and nearly jumped back. Time felt like it went by so fast! As if she rushed forward into the future.

"Cream? Is there something wrong? I heard you scream!" Vanilla hollered out in the hallway.

"Um... I-I'm fine mom I'm just watching a horror movie!" Cream shuttered.

"Why does your voice sound different? It sounds a bit deeper." Vanilla asked. Creams heart raced as she heard her mother's footsteps.

Suddenly, Froggy jumped through the open window into her room. He croaked.

"Sssshh shhh!" Cream whispered.

She wanted to hide, but she knew she had no choice. She couldn't lie to her mother any longer. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Cream walked up to Vanilla while closing her eyes.

Vanilla dropped the glass plate in her hand and it shaddered once she saw her daughter was a fully grown woman. Her jaw also dropped.

"Mom...I mean mommy... I had a crush on Mister Big this whole time. I didn't wanna tell you because I thought you'd find it crazy... S-so I made myself older for him. Please don't get mad! I lied this whole time! I'm sorry mommy!" Cream said as tears streamed down her face.

Vanilla was still stunned, her mouth wide open. She had no clue how to take this all in.

"I... Um... Mom? Mom?" Cream said, shaking her mom. Froggy lept on to her head.

Vanilla fainted.

"Mom? Mom! Please wake up!" Cream said shaking her. She put an ear on her chest. "She's still breathing, good. Well... I should return Froggy to Big. I wonder what he'll think of my new body?* Cream said. She struggled to pick up her mother, still not used to her new body. She placed Vanilla on the couch.

She then changed into one of her mom's dresses and went outside. Boys looked at her and some of them cat called her and wolf whistled.

She blushed trying to ignore them, having no clue what they wanted. She then ran up to Big and gave him Froggy.

"Why thank you– Woah... _WOAH_!" Big blushed as he saw that Cream looked much older. He held Froggy and looked away from her trying to piece together what the heck happened to her.

"Um... Mister Big... Remember that time we went to the uh ... Lake of Rings? Well ... I... Um... Wished myself to be the same age as you... And... I love you THAT much." Cream sweat nervously, her face getting pinker and pinker by the minute.

Big was still in shock. He had no clue what to think of her, but at the same time he had the weirdest boner. Froggy just croaked like nothing happened.


	5. Chapter 5: Cornier and Hornier

That night, Cream laid down alone in bed in some new pajamas her mom brought her after a long argument. She held a pillow against her chest and sighed. She then began to sing:

 _"Nobody stands in between me and my man. It's me and Mister Big... What kind of person am I, to have a crush on this silly guy?!_

 _And I thought I didn't love you when I did! Can't believe you drove me crazy like that!"_

Cream pulled her own ears.

Cheese watched her with a comedic puzzled look on his face as she continued to sing to the ceiling.

 _"No, nobody else ain't worth the guest list._

 _And right now, mom's super pissed..._

 _Am I the only young girl Big ever kissed?_

 _Can't believe I turned myself into this!_

 _Mother's one thing, but come on Vanilla. Nobody stands in between me and my man. Cause it's me and Mister Big. Me and mister Big..."_

Cream got up and looked into the mirror.

 _"What kind of couple are we?_

 _I was too young, and you were too old for me._

 _And I was shy and silent as can be..._

 _So who's gonna find this out?_

 _What kind of girl are you?_

 _Getting into a man that's way older, it's true..._

 _But I could swear that this is new_

 _I still want to wonder bout the things you do..."_

Cream turned around and fell into her bed. She imagined she was on a cloud.

 _"Doesn't matter if I'm six or eighteen... Cause nobody stands in between me and my man. Cause it's me and Mister Big. Me and Mister Big... Yeah, me and Mister Big... Me and Mister Big."_

"HEY!" Big screamed out the window.

"ACK!" Cream stumbled out of her bed and her chao flew away.

"...You have a lovely singing voice." Big smiled.

"Big! Don't scare me like that!" Cream laughed. She got up and opened the window for him. Big squeezed himself through the window.

"You still feeling awkward about my transformation?" Cream asked.

"A little better... But I have to get used to it." Big blushed.

"I wonder if these boob things are sensitive ... Big... Would you mind touching them?"

"They're called breasts, but anyways... With pleasure~" Big smirked as he rubbed her small breasts. Cream moaned and held on tight to him. "Faster faster!" She begged while blushing. Cheese hid under the bed.

Big rubbed the rabbit's tits even faster and she quickly unbuttoned her pajama shirt. She kissed his hand and begged him to squeeze them. Big squeezed her tits causing her to orgasm. She fell back into him. The turn on felt so fast, but so good. She didn't want him to stop. Cream screamed loudly as she felt Big's chunky fingers tighten around her newly formed breasts. She begged him not to stop as sweat dripped down her peach orange fur. She then licked his cheek and kissed it, causing him to cum a little bit. She looked into his yellow eyes and he looked back at her. Both the lover's etes sparkled as Cream nuzzled Big's white belly. "Me-ow~" Cream flirted curling his cheek fuzz. Big blushed and let go of her breasts. He then kissed her lips, causing her eyes to roll back and close.

Their tongues danced against each other in the moonlight as they licked their lips. Cream wrapped her arms around Big. It felt so wrong going at it, but now that she was his age, it didn't matter. She was all his now, and there was no stopping her that night.

She rubbed her newly formed breasts on his fluffy, white, chest and gave him butterfly kisses. Big purred deeply and passionately. He rubbed her small breasts causing her to orgssm once more.

"I love you, my purple pussy cat." Cream whispered.

"I love you too, my orange bunny rabbit." Big whispered back. He kissed her nose.


End file.
